A dishwasher is a household appliance which uses detergent and water to wash food scraps off dirty dishes and cooking utensils.
Generally, a dishwasher includes a tub, a dish rack disposed in the tub to accommodate objects to be washed, a spray arm to spray wash water to the dish rack, a sump to store the wash water, and a supply flow passage to supply the wash water stored in the sump to the spray arm.